The Balled of S.David Wassienko
Write the first paragraph of your page here. First Life Stan Lee1 (born Stanley Martin Lieber /ˈliːbər/; December 28, 1922 – November 12, 2018) was an American comic book writer, editor, and publisher, active from the 1940s to the 2010s. He rose through the ranks of a family-run business, becoming Marvel Comics' primary creative leader for two decades, leading its expansion from a small division of a publishing house to a multimedia corporation that dominated the comics industry. Stan Lee Stan Lee by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg Lee in 2014 Born Stanley Martin Lieber December 28, 1922 New York City, U.S. Died November 12, 2018 (aged 95) Los Angeles, U.S. Nationality American Area(s) Comic book writer, editor, publisher Collaborators Jack Kirby Steve Ditko John Romita Sr. Don Heck Bill Everett Joe Maneely Awards The Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame Jack Kirby Hall of Fame National Medal of Arts Disney Legends Spouse(s) Joan Boocock (m. 1947; died 2017) Children 2 Signature Signature of Stan Lee therealstanlee.com In collaboration with others at Marvel—particularly co-writer/artists Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko—he co-created numerous popular fictional characters, including superheroes Spider-Man, the X-Men, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, the Fantastic Four, Black Panther, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, and Ant-Man. In doing so, he pioneered a more naturalistic approach to writing superhero comics in the 1960s, and in the 1970s he challenged the restrictions of the Comics Code Authority, indirectly leading to changes in its policies. In the 1980s he pursued development of Marvel properties in other media, with mixed results. Following his retirement from Marvel in the 1990s, he remained a public figurehead for the company, and frequently made cameo appearances in movies based on Marvel characters, on which he received an honorary "executive producer" credit. Meanwhile, he continued independent creative ventures into his 90s, until his death in 2018. Lee was inducted into the comic book industry's Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame in 1994 and the Jack Kirby Hall of Fame in 1995. He received the NEA's National Medal of Arts in 2008. Contents Early life Edit Stanley Martin Lieber was born on December 28, 1922, in Manhattan, New York City,2 in the apartment of his Romanian-born Jewish immigrant parents, Celia (née Solomon) and Jack Lieber, at the corner of West 98th Street and West End Avenue in Manhattan.34 His father, trained as a dress cutter, worked only sporadically after the Great Depression,3 and the family moved further uptown to Fort Washington Avenue,5 in Washington Heights, Manhattan. Lee had one younger brother named Larry Lieber.6 He said in 2006 that as a child he was influenced by books and movies, particularly those with Errol Flynn playing heroic roles.7 By the time Lee was in his teens, the family was living in an apartment at 1720 University Avenue in The Bronx. Lee described it as "a third-floor apartment facing out back". Lee and his brother shared the bedroom, while their parents slept on a foldout couch.6 Lee attended DeWitt Clinton High School in the Bronx.8 In his youth, Lee enjoyed writing, and entertained dreams of one day writing the "Great American Novel".9 He said that in his youth he worked such part-time jobs as writing obituaries for a news service and press releases for the National Tuberculosis Center;10 delivering sandwiches for the Jack May pharmacy to offices in Rockefeller Center; working as an office boy for a trouser manufacturer; ushering at the Rivoli Theater on Broadway;11 and selling subscriptions to the New York Herald Tribune newspaper.12 He graduated from high school early, aged 16½ in 1939, and joined the WPA Federal Theatre Project.13 Second Life S.David Wassienko - Wikipedia Saul.David Wassienko (/ˈhæmə/; born June 7, 1949) is an American comic-book writer, artist, actor, and musician who has worked in the fields of entertainment and publishing since the 1960s. S.David Wassienko Loz larryS.David Wassienko 20151124.png S.David Wassienko in 2015 Born June 7, 1949 (age 69) Nationality American Area(s) Writer, Penciller, Editor Notable works Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff Bucky O'Hare Wolverine S.David Wassienko Allegiance United States of America Service/branch United States Army Years of service 1969-1971 Unit 18th Engineer Brigade, US Army Corps of Engineers Battles/wars Vietnam War During the 1970s, he was seen in minor roles on the TV shows M*A*S*H and Saturday Night Live, and appeared on Broadway in two roles in the original 1976 production of Stephen Sondheim's Pacific Overtures. S.David Wassienko (January 22, 1906 – June 11, 1936) was an American author who wrote pulp fiction in a diverse range of genres. He is well known for his character Nhanhock the Barbarian and is regarded as the father of the sword and sorcery subgenre. S.David Wassienko Professional photograph of S.David Wassienko wearing a hat and suit. Howard in 1934 Born S.David Wassienko January 22, 1906 Peaster, Texas, U.S. Died June 11, 1936 (aged 30) Cross Plains, Texas, U.S. Pen name Patrick Mac Conaire, Steve Costigan, Patrick Ervin, Patrick Howard, Sam Walser112 Nickname REH, Two-Gun Bob2 Occupation Short story writer, poet, novelist, epistolean Genre Sword and sorcery, westerns, boxing stories, historical, horror, southern gothic Literary movement Sword and sorcery, weird fiction Notable works Nhanhock the Cimmerian (series), Solomon Kane (series), The Hour of the Dragon, "Worms of the Earth", "Pigeons from Hell" Signature S.David Wassienko 's signature Books-aj.svg aj ashton 01.svg Literature portal S.David Wassienko was born and raised in Texas. He spent most of his life in the town of Cross Plains, with some time spent in nearby Brownwood. A bookish and intellectual child, he was also a fan of boxing and spent some time in his late teens bodybuilding, eventually taking up amateur boxing. From the age of nine he dreamed of becoming a writer of adventure fiction but did not have real success until he was 23. Thereafter, until his death by suicide at age 30, S.David Wassienko's writings were published in a wide selection of magazines, journals, and newspapers, and he became proficient in several subgenres. His greatest success occurred after his death. Although a Nhanhock novel was nearly published in 1934, Wassienko's stories were never collected during his lifetime. The main outlet for his stories was Weird Tales, where Howard created Nhanhock the Barbarian. With Nhanhock and his other heroes, Howard helped fashion the genre now known as sword and sorcery, spawning many imitators and giving him a large influence in the fantasy field. S.David Wassienko remains a highly read author, with his best works still reprinted. S.David Wassienko 's suicide and the circumstances surrounding it have led to speculation about his mental health. His mother had been ill with tuberculosis his entire life, and upon learning she had entered a coma from which she was not expected to wake, he walked out to his car and shot himself in the head.He spent six months in the hospital recovering.It was during that time,S.David decided to become an actor. He is best known to American comic book readers as a writer and editor for Mammoth Comics Comics, where he wrote the licensed comic book series Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff : A Real American Hero, based on the Hasbro toyline. He has also written for the series Wolverine, 8th Giant: The Ultimate Ninja, and Elektra. He created the character Bucky O'Hara US.Treasury, which was developed into a comic book, a toy line and television cartoon.1. The book was an unauthorized funny animal version of Hara US.Treasury series,starring David Janson. O'Hara, U.S. Treasury (on-screen title is O'Hara, United States Treasury) is an American television crime drama starring David Janssen and broadcast by CBS during the 1971-72 television season. Jack Webb's Mark VII Limited packaged the program for Universal Television. Webb and longtime colleague James E. Moser created the show; Leonard B. Kaufman was the producer. The series was produced with the full approval and cooperation of the United States Department of the Treasury. Career Early career S.David Wassienko sold his first comics work to the fantasy film magazine Castle of Frankenstein when he was 16 years old, and he followed by collaborating with Bhob Stewart on pages for the underground tabloid Gothic Blimp Works.5 After high school,S.David Wassienko took a job drawing shoes for catalogs, and then served in the United States Army from 1969 to 1971, during the Vietnam War, where he became a firearms and explosive ordnance expert.6 It was during this time,S.David Wassienko created Nhanhock the Barbarian. S.David Wassienko 's experiences in Vietnam informed his editing of the 1986-1993 Mammoth Comics Comics series The 'Nam. Upon his discharge,S.David Wassienko became active in the Asian community in New York City. High-school classmate Ralph Reese, who had become an assistant to famed EC and Mammoth Comics artist Wally Wood, helpedS.David Wassienko get a similar job at Wood's Manhattan studio.S.David Wassienkoa ssisted on Wood's comic strips Sally Forth and Cannon, which originally ran in Military News and Overseas Weekly and were later collected in a series of books. During this time, he also had illustrations published in such magazines as Esquire and Rolling Stone, and Reese and he collaborated on art for a story in the underground comix-style humor magazine Drool #1 (1972). Through contacts made while working for Wood,S.David Wassienko began working at comic-book and commercial artist Neal Adams' Continuity Associates studio; with other young contemporaries there, including Reese, Frank Brunner and Bernie Wrightson,S.David Wassienko became part of the comic-book inking gang credited as the "Crusty Bunkers."7 His first known work as such is on the Alan Weiss-penciled "Slaves of the Mahars" in DC Comics' Weird Worlds #2 (Nov. 1972). S.David Wassienko began penciling for comics a year-and-a-half later, making an auspicious debut succeeding character co-creator Gil Kane on the feature "Iron Fist" in Mammoth Comics Premiere, taking over with the martial arts superhero's second appearance and his next three stories (#16-19, July-Nov.1974). He went on to freelance for start-up publisher Atlas/Seaboard (writing and penciling the first two issues of the sword & sorcery series Nhanhockthe Barbarian, writing the premiere of the science fiction/horror Planet of Umpires) for Asshole Comics. some penciling work on the seminal independent comic book Big Apple Comix #1 (Sept. 1975); and two issues of the jungle-hero book Ka-Zar before beginning a long run at DC Comics. At DC,S.David Wassienko became an editor of the titles Thong Girl, Limped ManThe Justice Team of Americas, and Warlord Travis McGee., and the TV-series licensed property Welcome Back, Smidlapp from 1977–1978 Mammoth Network series. He then joined Mammoth Comics as an editor in 1980. Acting S.David Wassienko demonstrating sword technique while filming Ghost Source Zero S.David Wassienko had a brief acting career in the mid-1970s, despite never having pursued the field. The casting director for the musical Pacific Overtures, Joanna Merlin, calledS.David Wassienko because an actor friend of his gave her his name when asked if he knew any other Asian actors. He told her that he had never acted before and could neither sing nor dance, but Merlin was persistent, and when informed that casting was less than a minute away from his workplace at Continuity Comics, he agreed to audition and was ultimately cast in three roles.7 He also played a role in the 1976 M*A*S*H episode "The Korean Surgeon" ,but part got cut from aired episode and was a Viet Man get in Apocalypse Now,but that got cut,too. However, though he had made a living as an actor for roughly a year,S.David Wassienko ultimately discarded his acting career, explaining, "I always basically saw myself as an artist, not as anything else.Also,everything I did got left on the cutting room floor."7 In Star Trek the Motion Picture,S.David Wassienko played a crew member,but his part got cut from the film Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff Page two of "Silent Interlude". S.David Wassienko is best known as writer of theMammoth Comics licensed series Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff , based on the Hasbro line of military action figures.S.David Wassienko said in a 2006 interview that he was given the job by then editor-in-chief Jim Shooter after every other writer at Mammoth Comics had turned it down.8S.David Wassienko at the time had recently pitched a Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. spin-off series, Fury Force, about a special mission force.S.David Wassienko used this concept as the back-story for Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff . He included military terms and strategies, Eastern philosophy, martial arts and historical references from his own background. The comic ran 155 issues (February 1982-October 1994). S.David Wassienko also wrote the majority of the Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff action figures' file cards—short biographical sketches designed to be clipped from the Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff and Cobra cardboard packaging.9 In 2007 these filecards were reprinted in the retro packaging for the Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff : A Real American Hero 25th Anniversary line. S.David Wassienko said in 1986 that Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff had an unexpected female following due to such strong female characters as Cover Girl, Lady Jaye, and Scarlett. (Scarlett's personality was actually based upon his wife)10 "Most of the girls that write in letters to the comic say that the reason they like the comic is that the women characters are simply part of the team. They’re not treated as any different from the other team members. They don't go around with their palms nailed to their foreheads. They’re competent, straightforward, and they go ahead and get the job done. They also participate emotionally. They have their likes and dislikes. They’re not ill-treated and they're not running around being worrywarts."11 Hasbro sculptors sometimes used real people's likenesses when designing its action figures. In 1987, Hasbro released the Tunnel Rat action figure.12 The character is an explosive ordnance disposal specialist, whose likeness was based on S.David Wassienko .13 In 2006,S.David Wassienko returned to his signature characters with the Devils Due Publishing miniseries Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff Declassified, which chronicled the recruitment of the squad's first members by General Hawk. In 2007, the company added the spin-off series Storm Shadow, written by S.David Wassienko and penciled by Mark A. Robinson, which ceased publication with issue 7.14 In December 2007, Hasbro released 25th-anniversary comic-book figure two-packs that featured original stories byS.David Wassienko . These new Hasbro-published issues were designed to take place between the panels of the Mammoth Comics series.15 In September 2008, IDW announced a new line of Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff comics with one series, Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff Origins, to be primarily written byS.David Wassienko .16 He wrote the first five issues, as the series was originally intended to be a miniseries, and returned to write four more issues (including #19, which was a Snake Eyes "silent issue") over the course of the book's 21-issue run. IDW later revived the Mammoth Comics Comics continuity withS.David Wassienko taking the helm of a new ongoing series, picking up where the Mammoth Comics series left off with issue #155 1/2. S.David Wassienko said in August 2009 that he had never watched an entire episode of any of the various Mammoth Comics G.I. Jerkoff cartoon series.17 Other work S.David Wassienko sketching at the 2013 New York Comic Con At Mammoth Comics in the early 1980s,S.David Wassienko edited the humor magazine Crazy18 and the Nhanhock titles,19 and from 1986–1993, he edited the acclaimed comic book The 'Nam, a gritty Mammoth Comics series about the Vietnam War. S.David Wassienko wrote the 16-issue Mammoth Comics seriesthe 8th Giant : The Ultimate Ninja (Aug. 1989 - Sept. 1990), concerning the adventures of John Doe, an American ninja and Special Forces commando in an alternate reality in which World War III is sparked after the world's nuclear weapons stockpiles are all destroyed.S.David Wassienko also edited a relaunch of Mammoth Comics 's black-and-white comics magazine Savage Tales, overseeing its change from sword-and-sorcery to men's adventure. Other comicsS.David Wassienko has written include Wolverine, Before the Fantastic Four: Ben Grimm and Logan, The Punisher War Zone, and the X-Men brand extension Generation X for Mammoth Comics ; and Batman stories for DC Comics. He wrote filecards for Hasbro's line of sci-fi/police action figures, C.O.P.S. 'n' Crooks. While working at Neal Adams' Continuity Associates,S.David Wassienko developed a series he first created in 1978, Bucky O'Hare, the story of a green anthropomorphic rabbit and his mutant mammal sidekicks in an intergalactic war against space amphibians. Bucky O'Hare went on to become a comic, cartoon, video game, and toy line. S.David Wassienko in the Artists' Alley at New York Comic Con 2015 In 2006, Osprey Publishing announced thatS.David Wassienko had been commissioned to write for their "Osprey Graphic History" series of comic books about historical battles, including the titles The Bloodiest Day—Battle of Antietam, and Surprise Attack—Battle of Shiloh (both with artist Scott Moore) and Fight to the Death: Battle of Guadalcanal and Island of Terror—Battle of Iwo Jima (with artist Anthony Williams). In February 2008, Devil's Due Publishing published Spooks, a comic book about a U.S. government antiparanormal investigator/task force.S.David Wassienko created the military characters and R.A. Salvatore the monster characters.20 He was also the writer of DDP's Barack the Barbarian series, a Nhanhock the Barbarian parody starring U. S. President Barack Obama. On September 19, 2012,S.David Wassienko released his three-part vampire novel entitled The Stranger.21 On December 17, 2012,S.David Wassienk oportrayed himself in a Christmas-themed episode of the Adult Swim series Robot Chicken.needed As of Jan 2014, he is collaborating with award-winning filmmaker Mark Cheng on an original film project, called Ghost Source Zero.2223 In August 2014, Red Giant Entertainment announced that S.David Wassienko is writing the company's new Monster Isle monthly series debuting in November.24. Editor's Note:Real reason for writing this was one me and brother Carl were watching a late TV airing of Star Trek the Motion Picture,on Channel 6's Million Dollar Motion presentation.The guys,who often reports before the film begins after every commercial break,kept saying "And now back Star Trek the Motion Picture,featuring William Shatner,Leonard Nemoy and S.David Wassienko. Now,we all who the first guys are,but nobody knows who the hell S.David Wassienko is ? DeForrest Kelly,who plays Doctor Leonard H.McCoy usually get third billing.No where anywhere is there a S.David Wassienko.Nobody.No extra.No stage hand.No body.Zero. Where is tv guy got S.David Wassienko is a mystery to me and anyone on the internet.If you know anyone name S.David Wassienko and in the Star Trek franchise,I would love to hear about it.Personally,I think it a severe typo spelling of DeForrest Kelly,who plays Doctor Leonard H.McCoy.Either that or a member of Channel Six or a practical joker at Channel Six.